


Wildest Dreams

by MT_LostSoul



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MT_LostSoul/pseuds/MT_LostSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can't understand why the new boy hates her so much.</p>
<p>(Young Clarke and Bellamy meeting for the first time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

Clarke wasn’t the most popular kid. She didn’t have the shiniest new barbie and her daisy chains still needed some working on. But she was fairly liked by her peers. With her big blue eyes and dazzling crooked smile; she was loud and unapologetic in her weirdness. Just like every kid should be. So she couldn’t hide her surprise when the new boy with chocolate eyes and unruly curls took an immediate dislike to her. No-one disliked her! She was kind; helped people with their reading, let them cheat of her in math’s tests and smiled brightly at everyone she met. But Bellamy Blake was something else entirely. He took one look at her and sneered “Princess”, before he pushed past her to go play with popular boys. 

It went from there. Clarke may have been a kind soul but did have that stubborn Griffin blood running through her. Insults were screamed, books were thrown, pencils snapped and a lot of kiss chase games ended with Clarke physically attacking Bellamy for invading her personal space. Eventually they had to be split up into separate classes. Neither grieved at the punishment though, happy to be away from each other.

It was at the same time that pokemon cards were the trade of school. Clarke had never been a girly girl, preferring to play football with the boys and get dirty. Her Pokemon cards were her treasured possessions. She had a few special shiny cards that she carried around and fawned over with Raven. Her best friend was just like her, shunned by the girls but they were rulers of the playground non the less. Where Clarke was fair and blonde, Raven was tanned and brunette. Their differences ended with their looks. Their famous sass and “can’t touch this” attitude made the boys cower.

After an especially fun game of rounders for P.E, Clarke returned to the locker rooms to check on her babies. The rest of her cards were untouched, but her prize possessions – the shiny ones, gone. Weeks of saving up her pocket money and doing extra vacuuming. Gone. The tantrum that followed would go down in history as the most ridiculous things she had ever done. No- one owned up to it. Raven had to practically man handle her to stop her from physically body checking some of the other students. Although at the time she may not have understood why Bellamy had called her a princess, it became clear to everyone else.

It was later that week, once her tears had dried and she had respectively mourned her loss that Bellamy approached her. She was just about to find her father and go home but in her hastiness she had forgotten her coat and so had retreated to the locker rooms.

“Princess”

Clarke turned around with a frown, she wasn’t used to that name being said in a soft tone. It was shouted with disgust or whispered lowly to rile her up, but never kindly with concern.

She turned to see Bellamy, who was obviously embarrassed and scratching the back of his head with his hand.

“It sucks that someone stole your cards. Its not nice and if I find out who it is I’ll tell you promise. Here’s my shiny card, I only have one sorry but I hope it will make you feel better. Bye!”

Before young Clarke could comprehend what was happening. Bellamy had all but thrown his pokemon card at her face and ran away.

 

So began the start of a whole different kind of relationship. The snide taunts and heated arguments continued. However hidden in them were moments of sincere kindness if you looked real hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure - my first crush in primary school was the cute boy who gave me his pokemon cards when I had lost mine.
> 
> My first attempt at something that isn't cannon.  
> May make this a thing and continue with it if anyone wants me to!  
> Comment and leave kudos please x


End file.
